A New Life
by ClubDread16
Summary: {Underworld} In the movie Selene talks about how she became a Deathdealer, but she never really went in depth. This is the full story of how Selene became a Vampire.


A/N: I don't own Underworld. Not sure exactly who they belong to, but it isn't me. Selene and Viktor are not mine, nor is the idea. The only things that are mine are father, mother, Katelyn, Imogen, Marissa, and the words. Please let me know what you think. This is my first Underworld fic, and I'd appreciate any and all feedback. Some stuff may not be right according to the movie, but I'm writing from what I can remember, since it's been two weeks since I saw the movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
I was sixteen when I learned of the war. The battle between Lycans and the Deathdealers. It had raged  
  
for years, unseen by human eyes. I was happy not knowing, but nothing stays the same. It was the night of  
  
my sixteenth birthday, June 10, 1960 when the battle leaked into the human realm. I was living at home with  
  
my mother and father, my sister, Katelyn, and her children, twin girls, Imogen and Marissa.  
  
I was sleeping when it all began. I could feel light from the hallway hitting my eyelids. On reflex, my  
  
eyes opened and I saw my mother and sister running down the hall. "What's going on?" I asked. Quickly  
  
sitting up in my bed. My sister stopped in the doorway. "Stay here with the girls, Selene. Something's  
  
bothering the cows." The barn. A lot of times, mice or small birds, even bats would get into the barn and  
  
disturb the animals. We weren't a rich family, but all the money we did have was because of farming and we  
  
needed to protect the animals as best we could.  
  
The girls were sleeping soundly when I checked in on them. I sat in a chair, the chair I would sit in  
  
when reading to them at night, by the window and watched my mother and Katelyn run to the barn, each  
  
carrying a lantern. I could hear dmy father's footsteps running down the stairs. Could hear the hinges of the  
  
gun cabinet opening. I wanted to go to the barn with my family, but I was the youngest, next to the twins,  
  
and I needed to stay where it was safe.  
  
"Maybe it's a wolf." I whispered, growing excited. I couldn't know how close to the truth I was. Or  
  
how close I would soon get. I went downstairs, hoping to get at least slightly closer to the action. I was at  
  
the base of the stairs when I heard the screams. Pain, rage, fear. All mixed. My father stood at the front door  
  
with his gun.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I shouted at him. Our family's protector was standing in the doorway like a  
  
coward. "I was told to stay in the house to protect you and the girls." I couldn't believe it. "The girls will be  
  
fine. I'm here." I wanted to push him out the door, but he would just run away. That or run back in the  
  
house. "It's killing them!" I screamed. He looked at me. Studying my face as though trying to determine if I  
  
were being truthful.  
  
Finally he nodded and ran out of the house, gun at the ready. He only made it halfway across the yard  
  
before something leapt out of the barn. It was on him so fast he didn't even have time to fire the fun. The  
  
moonlight cast strange shadows on the ground. Mixing the beast and my father in a strange dance.  
  
Crunching the bones of my father. The stench of blood was thick in the air. I slammed the door. The  
  
sounds...the smells as it devoured my father made me sick. I turned and ran up the stairs, taking the steps  
  
two at a time. My lungs burned as I ran down the hallway to the twins' room. The door was shut when I got  
  
there and I opened it slowly, fearing the worst.  
  
They were tucked safely in their beds as I'd left them. I crossed the room to the window. More of the  
  
creatures were coming from the barn. Coming to the house. The girls had to be woken quickly. We needed  
  
to leave. I couldn't fight off theses creatures.  
  
"Imogen, Marissa," I whispered, turning to their bed. "Wake up. You have to wake up." I could hear  
  
the creatures banging on the door now. It was a heavy oak door, but would only slow them down. I pulled  
  
back the blanket, hoping the sudden chill wou ld wake them. But they didn't move. Would never move  
  
again. The throats had been cut open sloppily. As though something had fed on them. I couldn't cry. That  
  
would have to be saved for later. First I need to make sure I made it out of the house. I spun on my heels,  
  
ready to dash for the door, but the way was blocked.  
  
The man was tall, wearing only black jeans and a black cape with celtic markings on the collar. He was  
  
old, maybe sixty, but he was strong, as his hand shot out from under the cape. Gripping me tightly by the  
  
throat.  
  
"Their bodies have lain cold for some time." He hissed. "You sat in here beside them." I didn't  
  
understand him at first, but slowly it dawned on me. When I sat in here, watching my mother and sister  
  
run to meet their fate, Marissa and Imogen had already been dead. Gorwing colder and colder. "W-w-who  
  
are you?" I managed to gasp out. He smiled, revealing two pointed canines. "Y-your a vam-vampire." His  
  
smile fell and the blue eyes, which had been piercing my face as though trying to read my mind, turned  
  
black. He removed his hand, letting me fall to the floor, where I immediately moved away from him, towards  
  
the window.  
  
"I'm not merely a," He hesitated, his face turning, as though he'd eaten something disgusting.  
  
"Vampire." He spat. "I am a deathdealer. I was turned by Emelia, who's powers are rivaled only by mine  
  
and Marcus'. My name is Viktor, and if you want to live, child, you must be silent and listen." I nodded, not  
  
wanting to dispute him.  
  
"There is a war. Going back hundreds of years, between the Deathdealers and the Lycans."  
  
"Lycans?" I whispered, and Viktor sighed. "Werewolves. A war between....vampires...and werewolves. It  
  
has been raging for years, and you, my child, are now a part of it." I could feel my eyes growing wider and  
  
wider. "W-what do you mean?" Viktor smiled again, his eyes going back to that unearthly blue they'd been  
  
before.  
  
"You must make a choice." He whispered. "I can leave you here, food for the Lycans as the rest of  
  
your family has been." I could still hear the creatures outside, howling, and I had no doubts he would leave  
  
me here for them. "Or I can turn you. Give you a everlasting life as a Deathdealer, and a chance to avenge  
  
your family." It was my only chance. My chance to prove I could be a fighter, and it was the only chance I  
  
would have to get revenge. Slowly, I nodded.  
  
He walked to me, seeming as though he were floating. I was pulled to my feet, and before I knew it, he  
  
had his arms around me. Death's warm embrace. I felt his fangs digging into the soft flesh on my neck.  
  
Ushering me into my new life as a Deathdealer. 


End file.
